An innocent tour of the Dutch countryside
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Tonight Berwald finds he has quite the view of the Dutch countryside. / Written for 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love.


Names used: **Netherlands** (Marijn Heeren), **Sweden** (Berwald Oxenstierna)

Author's note: 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love Tumblr request (toobusysinking): « ughhh I give up! I was trying to resist the temptation but I couldn't! can I request some Sweden/Netherlands smut? and I would be definitely a plus Neth's body appreciation » Of all the people to try and resist sending me a request, you should be last girl, you know that. So here you go, some appreciation of the highest order. :D

* * *

**An innocent tour of the Dutch countryside**

The man pulls against the binds that tie him, shifts his head as if he could see past the tightly-knotted blindfold, curses Berwald with everything he has in him, but the Swede never caves.

Because oh, he loves to see Marijn like this, tied up and naked before him. Berwald had started the evening off with slow kisses and gentle caresses of the man's neck before moving down to begin making little red marks all across his shoulders. With the same steady, heavy pace he had moved down the Dutch chest, teasing each solitary nipple in its own turn: pinching, twisting, licking, sucking, one right after the other. Then the Dutch man had been content to thrust softly up against the body between his spread legs; that man is gone now, angry and demanding instead, trying to get some friction against his groin.

Berwald takes the moment's outburst to pull back and admire the site he's already made of Marijn, how the muscles of his arms and legs bulge as he attempts to overcome his binds. But it was no use, they both knew it, and so the Swede settles back down to lazily trace his tongue over every line of Marijn's abs. The skin beneath his lips is taught and tense, the man's anger flushing his body beautifully. Berwald takes his time massaging the sides of Marijn's hips as he teases his belly button, kissing agonizingly slowly down the light line of hair on his lower stomach.

Marijn's curses continue to tumble from his mouth until he's silenced by an inward gasp at Berwald licking up his shaft to suck gently on the head of his hard cock. It was dripping already, the Swede admiring the stiff member just inches from his face, as he puts his hands to good use massaging the Dutch man's upper thighs, teasing his balls. Lazily he begins licking every part of the cock as it fancies him just as one might lick an ice-cream cone on a hot summer day. There is no rhyme or reason to the movements which drives Marijn crazy; Berwald knows how much the man hates being unable to predict the Swede's next move.

Eventually Berwald relents and sets a pace, slowly bobbing up and down. Berwald loves giving blowjobs, always has, and while he might never be able to say why it was he enjoyed performing them so much he was sure part of the answer was to see the look of pure bliss on any one of his lovers' faces. Some with hard features became soft; others with soft features became rigid. And Marijn, beautiful, handsome, strong Marijn, his inner turmoil bubbled forward when Berwald went down on him.

Finally getting what he truly wanted the Dutch nation thrusts into Berwald's mouth without care, the Swede slowing him when necessary but otherwise letting him do as he wants. Berwald focuses on the incredible length, so hard, inside his mouth and the soft keens he gets when his tongue twirls around the head, the cursing from Marijn that's become different in a way, in no manner loving but rather something more lustful.

Because it wasn't love.

At least, that's what both men tell themselves.

It's only lust.

Only lust.

With enough strength to leave bruises (exactly the plan), Berwald grips Marijn's hips as the Dutch man comes, sucking him dry and swallowing every drop of seed greedily. Marijn screams like he's never heard the man scream before, his whole body tense before collapsing on the bed. The Swede pulls back once more to admire the site he has made of his lover.

Oh yes, the Dutch nation was a beautiful thing.


End file.
